The Help of a Stranger
by Wopsidaisy
Summary: Naruto and some of his friends go out to have fun and get's shocked to see it's gay's night out at the club. They decide to enter anyway, and in there Sasuke finds unexpected help from a stranger. SasuNaru. One-shot challenge with lakritsnr1.


**Disclaimer: Believe it or not, but I don't own Naruto! **

**A/N: So, another challenge with my sister **lakritsnr1** .. This time it's a SasuNaru challenge and this time you readers shall be the judges.. More about that at the end of the story ;)**

**Here's the things we had to take in to consideration as we wrote the story:**

•**Sasunaru**

•**A minimum of 1000 words**

•**AU**

•**At least T rated**

•**Has to start with rain**

•**Words and phrases that has to be included:**

** oRhubarbs**

** oWhy did you let him do that?**

** oWhy does your bed creak so much?**

** oRape**

** oMoon Prism Power, Make-up**

** oSex is something positive!**

**A little extra note about one of the conditions is that my sister's story is rated T and mine M... If you've already read her story and wants to read mine to vote but don't really feel like reading the lime-scene I have put up a * before that scene, which means that you can stop reading when you reach the * since the following scene isn't necessary for the story, it merely adds a little extra! ^^**

**The Help of a Stranger:**

The light rain smattered down on us as we stared at the sign outside of the club. When we had decided to all go out and have fun we hadn't even thought that this could be the situation, and why should we? I mean, seriously, how often were there a 'Gay Night' at the club?

"Ah, Hell, and I was really looking forward to this!" Ino said with a disappointed voice, breaking our shocked silence.

"Guess we'll just have to go home." Shikamaru said with a sigh as if it was bothersome just to talk, and at the same time it was obvious he was having a bittersweet feeling right then, sweet because he could go home and sleep again, and bitter since he had actually wasted all that energy to get here for nothing.

At their words everybody started to sigh and turn back towards the two cars when Kiba suddenly spoke up.

"We don't have to go." he said in a happy tone. I quickly turned around, and as I did so I could see how the dog-loving boy constantly shot glances at Hinata. Immediately I understood why he so desperately didn't want to go home, clearly he didn't want to waste the first chance he got to spend time with the shy girl without her father or cousin around.

"Do you want us to play gay or what?" Sakura asked him as she raised one of her eyebrows. I was more than happy that it wasn't my suggestion that she tried to trash with a mere look, because that girl really knew how to make you uncertain of something if she wanted to.

"Yeah, why not?" Kiba asked, trying to sound as confident as he had been before Sakura decided to question him. Without a second thought I decided to mess with him some more.

"Are you sure you'll be able to do that?" I asked him in a seductive tone as I walked up to him and quickly latched on to his side. As he looked down at me I daringly held his gaze as I started to draw circles with my finger on his chest, knowing that he would have incredible trouble with acting gay in front of Hinata. To give the guy some credit he wasn't some homophobe or anything. It wouldn't even be the first time the two of us would pretend to be a couple, but everybody has their limits and I was pretty sure his was doing it in front of his crush.

To my big surprise though a cocky smile spread across his face the next second as I felt his hand sneak around my waist.

"God, you're so submissive." he said in a taunting voice that hit home.

"Hey, what the Hell do you mean with that? I'm so not submissive!" I nearly screamed after him as he walked away from me towards the door, all whilst laughing.

"Come on now dobe." Sasuke said in a calm voice as the rest of the group walked past me towards the club. I let an irritated sigh escape my lips before I followed them with a muttered 'teme' towards the Uchiha.

The loud music seemed to beat through my body as we made our way through the croud towards the bar. I smiled widely to the female bartender as I repeated the mantra _'I'm gay, I'm gay,' _over and over in my head.

"What could I get for you?" the red-headed bartender said with a large smile as she seemed to count the amount of people in the group. I immediately noticed as her eyes zooned in on Sasuke, making it obvious that the staff apparently didn't have to be gay tonight.

"What do you suggest?" Ino asked in a seductive way, clearly the blond hadn't noticed the bartender's sexuality.

"Well, tonight we have a special price for **Rhubarb **Cocktails." she told them without answering to Ino's seductive ways.

"Then get me one of your favourite RhubarbCoctail." the blond said with a blink. The bartender's smile turned strained as she turned to the rest of us. Even though I started out with saying that all of us would have the same as Ino she still stopped extra at Sasuke to ask him what he wanted, mirraging the blond girl's flirtations as she spoke to him. At her question he glanced quickly to me as if wondering if he had been the only one who heard my order, when she just kept on smiling at him however he sighed and decided to answer.

"I'll have the same as them miss." he said without the hint of a smile, mirroring the bartender and how she had acted when Ino had tried to flirt with her.

"You may call me Karin." she said with a wink before getting us our drinks. As we had gotten them and tried to make our way over to a table Ino puffed her cheeks in irritation.

"They shouldn't let straight people work during gay nights." she said, clearly offended that her seduction hadn't worked. Most of us laughed at her as Sakura sneaked an arm around her waist.

"And why not?" she whispered in to the blonde's ear, "so that straight people like us won't get confused when trying to act the part?" at her comment we all laughed, except Sasuke and Shikamaru maybe, but that was normal, Shikamaru was after all too lazy whereas Sasuke merely had a stick up his ass.

"But seriously, that way she tried to **rape **Sasuke with her eyes, she should at least have more self-control than that if she wants to work during Gay night." I said as we had finally gotten a table.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just forget about her, I want to dance." Kiba suddenly said as he stood up and walked over to me. I looked up at him as he bent at the waist and stretched out a hand towards me with a playful smile.

"Care to dance?" he asked me before I took his hand and stood up.

"Well, certainly my fine gentleman." I answered before we both walked over to the floor, accompanied by Ino and Sakura.

The two girls easily fell in to a close dance since they usually did that even when they didn't have to play gay. Me and Kiba on the other hand put some space between us but made it clear that we were dancing with each other, for even though we didn't have a problem with acting like gays we weren't drunk enough to dance too closely, at least not yet.

During the next few hours however that changed as we had more and more drinks – no rubharb coctails now though, that shit taste vile – and in the same speed as the liquior was poured in to our bodies we got more and more drunk. Without really noticing it we were dancing closer and closer as time went by and soon we were dancing just as close to each other as the girls were, which must have meant that we played the part better than earlier.

At least we thought so, until Kiba nearly blew it as he got a sight of Sakura and Ino dancing with Hinata in between them. Obviously he reacted as any straight guy would do when he saw his crush get sandwiched between two other hot girls, he stared, drooled and most probably got a boner, something I don't want to know if he got though. Unfortunately I was too drunk to register how his behaviour wasn't really appropriate at the time, so I guess it was mostly(only) luck that Shikamaru had just made his way up to us to ask how much longer we were staying.

"Hey Inuzuka, stop acting like the horndog you are." the sober genius said as he put an elbow in Kiba's side. The brown-headed boy jumped slightly and turned towards Shikamaru, at the same time I decided to go look for Sasuke.

After a short search I found back at our table where he was now leaning against the back of a chair, as if he was too eager to get out of there to sit down properly.

"Hey teme, why are you here mopping?" I asked him as I walked up to him, well, really I guess I more slurred out the words and stumbled my way to him.

"I'm not mopping Dobe." he said while sending me a glare that didn't manage to affect me because of my drunken state.

"It looks like it." I tried to round my mouth around the second word without breaking anything in my neck as I stepped closer to him.

"Hn." was all the response I got from him, and just as always it pissed me off when he didn't answer me properly like that.

* * *

In some way Kiba managed to convince Shikamaru that they could stay longer. Since Naruto had disappeared though, and Shikamaru would definitely not dance with him, they made their way over to the bar.

"That's good!" Kiba could hear Shikamaru say after a while. Even though the low words clearly hadn't been meant for him he still yet turned towards the lazy genius and asked what was good. Shikamaru looked at him after a while before motioning at something with a sigh. Kiba quickly followed the direction of his arm, not knowing how long Shikamaru would deem it necessary to hold it up, only to see Sasuke and Naruto talking on the other side of the room.

"Why's that good?" Kiba asked him in a confused tone. When he didn't get an answer he turned to Shikamaru only get the 'Are-you-stupid'-look from the genius who apparently thought it was too troublesome to speak loud enough to be heard properly over the music.

"Hello sweetie!" Kiba suddenly heard a man say behind him as he felt a light tapping on his shoulder. He quickly tensed up as he turned around, not really wanting to get hit on by a man who really was gay.

"Hi!" he said, trying to act as natural as possible, but in all probability it sounded strained considering his inability to relax his jaw.

The man had blond hair that seemed to border to white and his eyes looked as if they were dark brown except when one of the spotlights played across his face and revealed that his eyes really had a much lighter tint of brown. He didn't look too scary really, but the smirk that played across his lips made Kiba gulp in fear. The man stood there quietly for a while, just looking at Kiba, then suddenly he started to laugh.

"Don't worry sweetie." the man said between his chuckles, "I was just messing with you." he then said with a wink.

"Huh?" Kiba said with a stupid look on his face.

"It's obvious that you're straight." the man said with a smile, he quickly spoke up again as he saw Kiba's eyes widen slightly in fear "Don't worry sweetie, it doesn't really matter." at his words Kiba quickly relaxed.

"At least not if you tell me who you're blond friend is." the man said as the playful smile came back.

"Naruto?!" Kiba asked a little too loudly, well at least if they hadn't been in a room with loud music.

"Is that his name? Well, he was incredibly yummy, where is he?" the man continued.

"B-b-b-but ... he's not gay" Kiba said, the last part some mixture between a whisper and a hiss. The blond man looked confused at him.

"He's as obviously gay as you're straight. I thought you'd gone here because of him." he said with a voice that matched his confused look.

"Sorry, he's not on the market really." Shikamaru suddenly said as he leaned around Kiba. The man started to pout as he made a disappointed sound.

"Huh?" Kiba said as he didn't understand what Shikamaru was talking about, Naruto was single. Instead of answering Kiba's stupid sound he motioned for both of them across the room a second time. Kiba quickly snapped his head to once more see Sasuke and Naruto speaking.

"Ah, I see." was all the blond gay man said next to him.

"Huh?" Kiba said as he quickly snapped his head to the man.

"Poor man, one-sided love is never easy!" the man continued.

"Huh?" Kiba just wished that one of them could tell me what the hell they were talking about.

"On the other hand that doesn't really mean he's off the market quite yet." the man's voice seemed to take on an almost devilish tone.

"Soon though I believe." Shikamaru said, taking a swig of his beer.

"Yeah, but I do think they need a little push." was the last thing the man said before making his way across the floor.

"Huh?" Kiba said once more as he looked at Shikamaru, the genius only shook his head solemnly at him before turning around to lean on the bar.

* * *

"What did you want anyway?" Sasuke asked me in an irritated tone suddenly. I jumped slightly before I answered.

"Nothing special, I was just looking for you." I said as I walked over to sit down in one of the chairs at the table.

"Hi there!" I quickly turned around to that a man whose blond hair bordered to white was looking at Sasuke flirtingly with his brown eyes. Immediately I didn't like the man, for some reason he just seemed too devilish.

"Hn." Sasuke sounded before looking away from the man, seemingly uninterested, which made me feel pleased for some reason.

"Feel like dancing?" the man asked teme as he dragged his hand along my friend's arm to get his attention. My gaze followed the hand with distaste as I wished that he would just leave us alone.

"No, not really." Sasuke said in that bored tone of his as he once more turned to the man. Even though I didn't see his face I was fairly sure that he was giving the man his famous glare. To my big surprise it didn't seem to affect the blond man as he just kept on pestering my raven haired friend. Then suddenly he turned his gaze to me for a few seconds before turning back to Sasuke, winking at him in a way that didn't really feel flirtatious to me. My eyebrows creased in confusion.

Sasuke sighed loudly once before suddenly complying. My eyes widened abruptly at his answer as I started to stutter nonsense, watching my best friend walk away towards the dance floor.

The rest of the night I didn't move from that chair as I watched Sasuke dance, imagining that he didn't seem to enjoy it. How much I enjoyed doing so though, I still felt grumpy the entire night, wondering how come he was willing to dance with that stranger, and still yet would probably just glare at me if I had asked him. Not that I really wanted to dance with him, I mean I'm not gay or anything, but it was just the fact that it shouldn't be like that.

I was still grumpy as we made our way from the club, stealing evil glances at Sasuke while walking to the car, making sure that I didn't sit next to him in the car and quickly walking to the guest room I always used at his place as soon as we arrived.

* * *

The next morning I woke up from the sun directing one of its rays directly across my eyes. I groaned loudly before rolling out of its way, ready to go back to sleep. To my big surprise though I wasn't met with more bed as I rolled, instead I was shortly met with air before I fell down onto the hard floor. An even louder grown escaped my lips as I slowly stood up, now too awake to go back to sleep. Instead I got dressed and made my way down the stairs.

After walking out of the room I was met with the smell of something fried, which meant that somebody was making breakfast. I smiled too myself as I followed the delicious smell into the light and modern kitchen. Sakura and Ino were sitting at the table, talking about something, and Sasuke was standing at the stove, frying bacon.

"Good morning." I said with a smile as I walked over to Ino and Sakura. The girls looked up at me with a smile as I took a seat next to Sakura.

"Slept good girls?" I asked them as I snatched one of the pieces of bread that already stood on the table.

"Nope, that bed drove me crazy." Kiba said as he walked in to the room, quickly turning to Sasuke.

"By the way Sasuke, **why does your bed creak so much?**" he asked him, the raven haired boy didn't grant him an answer, he merely glared at the boy. I could almost see how Kiba shivered in fear.

"I didn't know you turned in to a girl." I said in a teasing voice to bring the subject to something else until Kiba said something stupid that would really annoy Sasuke.

"Ah, shut up you airhead." Kiba said as he sat down opposite from me at the table.

"I shouldn't complain too much though." Kiba said then as he tried to pick something from under his nail in a try to act nonchalant.

"What? About turning in to a girl?" I asked him, smiling at the thought of a small fight with him.

"No, about the creaking bed it makes a nice sound when setting the pace." he said with a lopsided grin. I grinned back at him as I saw how Hinata came in to the room, and how her face suddenly turned bright red at Kiba's words.

"Just because you like it when it's loud." I huffed out at him, choosing not to comment on Hinata's reaction out of respect from the shy girl.

"Well, it is quite nice when the screams blend in with the squeaks of the bed." he said knowingly as the blush that Hinata's cheeks suddenly became more furious and she seemed to find an extreme intrest in the table.

"Hey won't you guys just stop talking about that?" Sakura said in a stern voice as she put down the frying pan on the table.

"But **sex is something positive!**" Kiba said, perfectly immitating their sex-ed teacher from High-School. I immediately started to laugh at him and I could see how Sakura had a hard time trying to keep her stern front.

"I really feel like watching something nostalgic." Ino suddenly said, abruptly brining us out of our conversation.

"Where the Hell did that come from?" Kiba asked in a confused tone.

"Like Sailor Moon or something, yeah, I really feel like watching Sailor Moon again."(1) the blond girl continued, ignoring Kiba's question.

"**Moon Prism Power, Make-up**"(2) Sakura said in a slightly bored tone as Sasuke came over to the table with the cooked part of our breakfast.

Already on the table stood the bread, different types of sandwich-spreads(3) and orange juice. Now Sasuke also brought bacon and eggs. All of them were fried sunny-side up except two of them.

As he came over to the table he started off with putting the two not sunny-side up on my plate before putting down the plate with the rest of the eggs on the table.

"Thanks teme." I said as he took the seat next to mine.

"Hey, what if I also wanted my eggs like that." Kiba asked in an offended tone.

"Then you should have told me so." Sasuke calmly said as he took a slice of full grained bread, staying away from the bacon and eggs.

"Naruto didn't tell you he wanted his like that." Ino said in a confused tone. For some reason the table seemed to turn quiet and Sasuke didn't come with an answer.

"I never eat my eggs sunny-side up, obviously he remembered that." I said as a cat seemed to have caught Sasuke's tongue.

"By the way, who was that guy you were dancing with yesterday Sasuke?" Sakura said in between bites after a while. At her words I suddenly remembered the memory that I had most surely suppressed without being aware of it, Sasuke had danced with some stranger. Immediately at remembering I felt just as irritated and grumpy as yesterday.

"Just some guy that wouldn't give up, I didn't really have the energy to say no too many times." Sasuke answered quickly, and even though he sounded calm I could hear a slight waver in his voice, or did just I imagine that? At the same time I wondered how true that information was, what I remember the guy had seemed insistent, but it still didn't take long enough until Sasuke gave in to truly be able to say that the man wouldn't give up.

"Oh." Sakura said, was it only me, or was there a slight disappointed tone in her voice?

During the rest of the meal I didn't really listen to what was said, instead I just sat there feeling annoyed, stealing glances at Sasuke, trying to glare a hole in the side of his head. If anybody would have asked me why I was so grumpy I wouldn't have been able to answer properly.

After breakfast the others went home while I stayed to help Sasuke clean up after breakfast, plus the fact that I didn't really have any reason to go home to my empty apartment when I just as well could stay here with Sasuke.

"Why so grumpy dobe?" he asked me as I was washing one of the frying pans.

"I'm not grumpy teme!" I answered, automatically going in to defence mode.

"You're grumpy dobe, why?" Sasuke asked again, now turning away from the cabinet with plates to look at me. I sighed once and stayed quiet, thinking over his statement. Sasuke never said anything like that unless he meant it, therefore I thought about it and during the time it took me to finish with the frying pan and turn off the water I realized that I actually was grumpy.

"**Why did you let him do that?**" I mumbled after a while, making sure that I wasn't looking at Sasuke. At the same time that I realized that Sasuke was correct about my mood I also realized that the reason for my annoyance was. I was jealous at the man who had danced with Sasuke last night, I wasn't sure why or in what way, all I knew was that I was jealous of him.

"Why did I let who do what?" Sasuke asked me, I could hear that he was trying to stay calm despite my childish behaviour. At his question I readied myself to brush off his question and claim that I hadn't said anything and that he was imagining things, instead I found myself saying exactly what I didn't want him to hear.

"Why did you let that guy talk you into dancing with him so easily?" I asked him, my eyes widening in chock at the words that slipped out of my mouth.

"I'm your best friend and if I would've asked you would just have said no, but then this stranger walks up to you and you comply after far less pestering than you've put up with from me earlier." I said, feeling how the words just flowed out of my mouth against my will.

"I would have wanted that dance instead!" I suddenly heard myself saying. As soon as I realized what I had said I gasped before putting a hand over my mouth as if to stop the words that had already slipped out. However, even though my words chocked me it didn't chock me nearly as much as the sudden blush that adorned Sasuke's face. It wasn't dark or even particularly palpable, it was just a slightly pink shadow across the top of his cheeks. It was there though, and it was probably the only reason that I didn't back up when Sasuke suddenly started to walk towards me. I was after all the only implication that he wouldn't sock me in the face.

"Say that again!" he told me in a hushed tone as he had walked close enough for our bodies to be pressed against each other.

"I-I ... I w-would have wanted that dance instead." I stuttered out as I looked at the constantly nearing Sasuke. During the entire sentence he was looking me in the eyes, but as soon as it finished his gaze quickly turned down to my lips. The next second I suddenly felt his warm and soft lips against my own in a testing kiss, as if unsure if he was allowed to kiss me. It took a few seconds before I realized what was happening, but as he pressed a little harder, forcing my body up against the counter I relaxed slightly and started to kiss him back. At my response he immediately deepened the kiss, as if he had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

I nearly whimpered in disappointment as he released my lips, the whimper quickly turned in to a groan as he started to kiss my neck, nibbling his way up to my ear. I grabbed onto his head as he started kissing down my body, stroking his hand across my stomach and lifting my T-shirt in the process.

The next second we were interrupted by somebody clearing their throat loudly. As I looked up I saw Shikamaru standing there, looking at us with a smirk on his lips.

"I'm guessing that the others already left?" he asked us in a tone that made it sound as if he spoke of something else entirely than whether or not the other had left. I felt how my cheeks heated up in embarrassment at his gaze and I quickly looked away, trying to gain some space between me and Sasuke. To my big surprise though Sasuke just latched on to me, pressing me close to himself as he put his head atop of mine in a possessive gesture.

"Yeah, they left a few minutes ago." Sasuke answered him, from the tone of his voice it sounded as if he was smirking.

"I guess the dancing worked." Shikamaru more stated than asked as he raised an eyebrow meaningfully at Sasuke.

"Yeah, I guess sometimes a little help from a stranger is all that's needed." Sasuke said making me understand Shikamaru's statement. Sasuke had danced with that man to get a reaction from me... did that mean he liked me? And that he had done so for a while...

"Well, I guess I gotta go now then. Damn Ino leaving without me, troublesome." he said with a sigh as he walked out of the house, leaving me and Sasuke alone.

*** - Don't want to read M-rated, stop here ;)**

"We're alone." he whispered in my ear, pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah." I said, feeling stupid at my inability to say something proper. We stood there for a while, just being quiet. I didn't know what we were doing, Sasuke though seemed to just enjoy the silence.

"Ehm... Maybe I should be heading home." I said after a while, breaking the seemingly endless silence.

"The Hell you are." Sasuke said in my ear as he abruptly turned me around and started kissing me again. At the feel of his lips against mine I melted immediately, every thought of going home quickly blown out of my head.

"I've been waiting too long for this for you to go home now." Sasuke said as he once more attacked my neck. At the moment I wasn't entirely sure what he meant, but I didn't care either, at the moment all I cared about was the feeling of his body against mine and the lovely friction it was creating. A groan escaped my lips as Sasuke started to nibble over my pulse before going over to something that seemed like giving me a hickey. When it seemed as if he was pleased with his work on my neck I took a hold of his head, directing it up to my face again, eager to get another kiss. As his lips met mine I reacted instinctively to dive deeper into it by entering his mouth with my tongue, beginning a fight for dominance with him. To my dismay it didn't take long until he won, for some reason I happily complied to that at the moment though, something that I certainly wouldn't be able to understand later on.

I you would have told me just a few hours earlier that I would make out with Sasuke I would never have believed you, but now I didn't want anything more than to do exactly that. My hands wandered across Sasuke's chiselled chest, trying to satisfy my hunger to feel his body better.

"I want you Naruto." Sasuke whispered in to my ear, for once actually using my name. I shivered at the feel of his breath across my neck.

"Let's go upstairs." he told me in a whisper. I vaguely remember that I agreed by nodding my head before we made our way up the stairs some way. The next thing I properly remember was when I landed shirtless on Sasuke's bed, said boy standing at the edge of the bed, looking down at me, he as well without a shirt. The sunlight played across his pale chest, making the muscles more palpable. I let my gaze travel down, from his face, down to his neck, across his chest and stomach, down to his happy trail and the small patch of his underwear that stuck up above the edge of his dark jeans. There was no part of the travel my gaze did that I didn't enjoy, it was surprising really that I hadn't noticed earlier how attractive Sasuke was.

He quickly climbed into bed and over me, as if wanting to encage me in between him and the bed and between his two arms.

I was kissing him feverously as I felt how one of his hands suddenly started to unbutton my jeans, making my already hard member react even more at the close proximity between it and his hands. As he hooked his hands in my jeans to remove them I lifted my hips off the bed to help him, what I hadn't expected was that he would remove my underwear as well, still yet I didn't say anything as I felt them disappear together with my slacks. I looked up at him through half closed eyes as he stood there, looking out over my naked body. Something about his intense gaze that seemed to drink in the sight of my body made a pleasurable shiver go through my body. It seemed as if it didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke as a smug look came over his face before he climbed over me again.

As he kissed me once more a small part of me started to wonder about how smart this was. My entire life I'd been straight, and now suddenly I realized that I might like my best friend, that was a guy, but not until he kissed me. This meant that I might just have been intoxicated by the feel of him. All my doubt flew out the window though as I realized that I didn't like that though, and because right then he decided to kiss and nibble at my nipple. A soundless groan escaped my lips as he bit once hardly on it and my hand automatically flew up in a try to grab his head.

He played with my nipple for a little while longer before starting to descend downwards. Several more sounds escaped my mouth in the form of groans, whimpers and mewls as he kissed his way down my abdomen. I frowned as he kissed the inside of my thigh, touching me so incredibly close to where I really needed it.

"Sasuke." I whimpered, almost ready to beg him after a while of his teasing.

"What is it dobe?" he asked in a smug tone before he suddenly nibbled at the inside of my thigh sharply, leaving me unable to answer as I instead a hiss escaped my lips. If he would have continued like that for a little longer I would probably have been ready to beg of to touch me properly, especially when I felt his hot breath on my already dripping dick. The one thing that kept me from begging was the sudden pressure and warmth around me as he decided to close his mouth. I screamed in shock and pleasure, throwing my head back as he started to bob his head up and down.

At that time nothing existed than Sasuke mouth around my hard member as I grew closer and closer to an orgasm.

"Sa-Sasuke.. I .. I'm gonna.." I started to say, unable to finish the sentence as Sasuke suddenly started to hum, creating a lovely vibration together with the friction from his bobbing. That one short hum was what brought me over the edge.

I lied there panting as I somewhat registered that Sasuke stretched out for the constant present glass of water on the bedside table to spit in it. As soon as he'd put down the glass again I felt how he lied down next to me again, wrapping an arm around.

"Teme." I said to him between the pants, in a futile and late attempt to mend some of my pride that got broken when I so easily gave in to Sasuke.

"Why?" I asked him, unable to form the entire sentence in my afterglow, hoping that he would understand anyway.

"Dobe, I'm in love with you." was all he said before snuggling closer to me.

* * *

**(1) Now, I'm not really sure about the nostalgic value of Sailor Moon in other countries, but I chose to label it as nostalgic simply because it's one of the most nostalgic series for people, at least girls, my age here in Sweden :P**

**(2) Once more I'm not entirely sure if this is was Sailor Moon says as she transforms in whatever country you happen to come from, but me and my sister chose the words she uses in the original Japanese version.**

**(3) Gah, I don't know how to say sandwich-spread in plural D: Hopefully my stab in the dark hit home and I'm correct about it.. otherwise, please do tell me about it!**

* * *

**A/N: So, hope you liked it! ^^**

**If you wish to vote and help decide who will win this challenge please just say so in a review. There is some regulations though.. **

**First of all, you need to read both of them to vote... quite obvious huh? :P .. **

**(****My sister is **lakritsnr1 **here at fanfiction and her story is called **Arachibutyrophobia**)**

**The second one is that you can't tell me you vote for my sister, you have to review hers to do that, simply because it's easier for us to remember how many votes we have gotten ourselves, instead of also trying to remember some of the other ones votes. ^^**

**Please vote, and if you don't please review anyway! ^^**


End file.
